


I Really Love the Things That You Do

by wbh



Series: Making a Life [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Gardener Castiel, Gardens & Gardening, I just want Cas to be happy, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony surprises Cas in the best way while he's working in his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Love the Things That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> For Myr, who is so wonderful about linking me to prompts I might enjoy on the kinkmeme.
> 
> This is probably the last installment of this series, unless I get inspired again. Thanks for following along!

It was a lovely late spring day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Castiel was gardening in his and Anthony’s backyard.

Cas had been so happy when they’d finally been able to move out of Anthony’s apartment and into this small house. Mostly because he finally had his own yard and garden. It was only a small, fenced in area behind a small, ramshackle house, but it was theirs. Most importantly, it had room for a beehive.

The bees weren’t the object of Cas’s attention that afternoon. He’d checked on the hive after work on Friday, and he preferred spending Saturdays with his hands in the earth. He weeded methodically, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his back, of the damp earth through the knees of his jeans. Anthony had a strange habit when he was doing tasks like this: humming. Cas had wanted to try it out for a while. It sounded so soothing. But he’d already been told he wasn’t a very good singer, and he didn’t want to perform poorly at one of Anthony’s favorite activities while his boyfriend was around. Since Anthony was sleeping inside after a late-night shift at the hospital, though, it seemed the ideal time to try.

Cas put his lips together lightly, like he’d seen Anthony do. He tried experimentally to make the same noise in his throat that he often heard when Anthony was washing the dishes. What he did sounded right. He gathered it was a lot like singing, but without words and quieter. So he chose a melody from a song he’d heard enough to be familiar with, and tried to lose himself in the activity.

It was as soothing as he’d suspected it would be, and soon Cas was humming to himself contentedly as he pulled weeds that threatened to choke the roots of his favorite peony plants. He was so lost in what he was doing that he missed the sound of the back door opening. He startled when Anthony’s voice said, “What’s that, Queen? ‘You’re My Best Friend,’ right?”

Cas turned, still on his knees, to look at Anthony. He was barefoot, and dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt. He looked surprisingly refreshed, given his late shift and the fact that it was still early afternoon.

“Yes,” Cas answered, rather pleased the song he had been humming had been recognizable. “It appears my humming is better than my singing. Did you have a good nap?”

“Better than I expected, yeah. But don’t change the subject – you’re turning into a humming champion, angel!”

Cas felt himself blush. He was never sure what to do when Anthony complimented him on little things like that. Things that would have seemed so completely insignificant when he was an angel, but meant the world to him now that he was human.

Anthony walked the short distance through their neatly-cut grass to kneel down behind Cas. “I missed you,” he said, nuzzling his face into Cas’s hair.

“You missed me while you were sleeping?” Cas asked, smiling softly.

“Every time, baby,” Anthony replied, pressing soft kisses down the side of Cas’s neck. Cas was starting to have a hard time concentrating on his weeding. He lifted his hands up out of the dirt as Anthony brought his arms around to Cas’s front, hugging him close.

“Thing I hate most about my late nights is that when I come home all I want to do is sleep, but you’re not in bed with me. Super unfair.” Anthony deftly unbuttoned the fly of Cas’s jeans and started working the zipper down. “Still, being able to find you and ravish you in the great outdoors afterward is an appealing reward for dealing with it.”

Cas felt his face go hot with arousal as Anthony started palming him through his boxer briefs, coaxing his cock into a mildly uncomfortable erection, still half-tapped in his jeans. They’d never had sex in the yard before - for what Cas had thought were very good reasons.

“My hands are dirty,” he protested, but not very forcefully. “And the ground is damp.”

Both things were true. Cas hated wearing gardening gloves, because he couldn’t feel what he was doing in them. He’d come to terms with having to shower after gardening as the price he paid for the feeling of earth on his skin. As for the damp ground, the knees of his jeans were already fairly wet, and he’d only been kneeling for a half hour or so. He also wasn’t too excited to find out what the cut grass would feel like on his bare skin.

“Hmmm,” Anthony seemed to mull the problems over. Then he exclaimed, “Not to worry! I’ll be back in a sec. Don’t go anywhere.” He tipped Cas’s head backwards and gave him a quick, soft kiss on the lips before bounding to his feet and scurrying back toward the house.

Cas was left in a daze by the peonies, cock still at half-mast, wondering what on earth his boyfriend was up to. Anthony came rushing out of the house after a surprisingly short time, carrying one of their thicker, if not nicer, blankets with him.

He lay the blanket down on the grass next to Cas, tugging at the corners to make sure it was unfurled to its fullest extent.

“There,” Anthony said, sounding pleased with himself. “Damp ground problem solved.”

“That does solve that problem,” Cas relented, impressed by Anthony’s quick thinking. “But my hands are still dirty.”

“I’ve got a plan for that too, sweetheart,” Anthony said, smirking. He maneuvered Cas onto the blanket. Anthony tugged at the bottom of Cas’s t-shirt. Cas got the hint and pulled it off, only to find himself pressed down onto his back. Anthony wrapped his hands around Cas’s wrists, pining his hands lightly on either side of his head. “The rule is, no touching. You have to stay still, and I get to touch you wherever I want. That sound good to you?”

“Oh yes,” Cas said breathlessly, nodding his enthusiasm. The hot pull of arousal that had pooled in his belly since Anthony started kissing him now felt like lightening dancing up his spine, making him want to squirm with anticipation.

He didn’t though. Because Anthony had told him to lay still. He felt his dick get harder at the thought, and clenched his fists uselessly in the air by his head. He longed for Anthony’s touch. Luckily he soon got his wish when Anthony yanked his boots, socks, and jeans off, leaving Cas bare on the blanket, his erection freed and bobbing toward his stomach.

“You look more beautiful every day I see you,” Anthony said, sounding sincere in a way that Cas didn't know how to respond to. He kissed his way up Cas’s left leg, making Cas squirm a bit involuntarily as his lips brushed his sensitive inner thighs. To Cas’s disappointment, Anthony ignored his cock entirely and continued up his belly and chest, nibbling lightly at his sensitive nipples while Cas panted with need. Anthony loved to tease Cas like this. Cas wasn’t always in the mood, but he was fully on board this time as Anthony kissed his way up Cas’s neck and nuzzled against Cas’s stubble.

Anthony didn't waste any time on light kisses, instead delving into Cas with his tongue with abandon as soon as their mouths slotted together. He put his hands around Cas’s wrists again, and pressed him down onto the blanket. Even though he was practically laying on top of Cas he somehow managed to avoid touching his neglected erection. Cas moaned into Anthony’s mouth. He was starting to become overwhelmed with a strange mixture of arousal and anticipation.

Anthony pulled away from their kiss, chuckling. “Alright, I’m not going to make you wait any longer. God knows my resolve is crumbling, can’t expect to hold you to higher standards.”

“It’s your own fault for being far too enticing,” Cas shot back good-naturedly, as Anthony moved off of him and shed his clothing as quickly as Cas had ever seen him perform the task. It probably helped that he apparently hadn’t been wearing any underwear.

When Anthony pulled their bottle of lube out of the pocket of his jeans, Cas felt a wide smile grow across his face. “You were planning this from the moment you came out here, weren’t you?” He said, not really needing Anthony to confirm it.

“Well, I was certainly very hopeful,” Anthony supplied, smiling back as he coated his fingers with lube and started teasing Cas’s hole. Cas drew his legs up closer to his chest to give him easier access. “Eternal optimist, that’s me.”

“Yes you are,” Cas agreed. “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Anthony stopped what he was doing to lean over Cas again. He kissed him softly, gently on the lips, lingering for just a moment. “I love you too, sweetheart,” he said. Then, with a mischevious twinkle in his eye, he continued, “And now, I’m going to fuck you into the ground, right next to your prized peonies.”

Cas started laughing, and kept laughing softly as Anthony’s wet, slick fingers probed at his hole and pushed inside, preparing him. He shook with laughter that turned into hiccups and sobs of pleasure as Anthony teased his prostate, and then slid his cock into Cas, where he belonged, panting himself as he lay over Cas and trailed kisses over his chest. Then, he made good on his promise and fucked Cas into the ground.

He grasped Cas’s legs and pulled them up closer to his chest, nearly bending Cas in half as he found the best angle to drive into him harder, deeper, faster. The best times they’d had sex in the past paled compared to this in Cas’s mind. His brain whited out with pleasure as Anthony’s cock drove in deep, the feeling of Anthony hot and thick inside of him like scratching an itch Cas hadn’t known he’d had. When Anthony reached between them to grab Cas’s cock and jack him off, Cas gave up holding his moans in and just hoped their neighbors hadn’t also decided it was a nice day for gardening.

Cas finally came with a muffled shout. He body was pliant and his mind hazy with pleasure as Anthony continued to move in him, until he came with a groan as well and collapsed onto the blanket beside Cas.

“That was one of my best ideas ever, and you know it,” Anthony mumbled at him when he’d gotten some of his breath back. Cas suspected he might fall asleep again on the blanket right then and there. Cas thought he might join him.

He turned as he lay on the blanket, gathering Anthony in his arms and relishing in the warm, soft presence of his boyfriend lying by his side. “It was a fantastic idea,” he agreed.

Castiel glanced up at the blue sky, feeling sated and happy and full, as the bees buzzed overhead.


End file.
